Just A Dance
by 2Padfoot00Moony7
Summary: ...“I was only… I was only dancing,” Sirius carries on, the mug between his hands starting to shake, “What’s wrong with dancing?” Challenge fic. Slash.


**Just A Dance.**

Pounding music. Flashing lights. Heaving bodies.

Sirius moves with the crowd, t-shirt sticking to his body as he looses himself to the music. A bottle is clasped in his right hand; his other is resting on a man's hip.

They're dancing close, closer than friends would, and people start to notice. People start to move away. People start to talk.

He's past caring. Past realising that they've gained an audience, past realising that he shouldn't be pressed so close to another man.

A bouncer heads over. Asks him to leave.

But Sirius just carries on dancing.

Another bouncer arrives. And Sirius is forced outside amidst angry calls.

His dancing partner soon disappears when it becomes apparent Sirius is much too drunk for anything more than a dance.

Sirius sits down heavily on the curb, staring out into the rain.

His head's swimming. His body's aching. He's cold.

A man walking by stops to look at him with worry. Sirius doesn't realise he knows this man, doesn't realise it's his friend.

"Sirius…? What in gods name are you doing out here?!" He's pulled gently to his feet, warm, caring hands gripping him tightly.

Sirius looks at him blankly. He doesn't know, he doesn't remember.

The man holding him sighs, turning to his companions and telling them to go on ahead. They agree very reluctantly, carrying on into the bar Sirius has just been thrown out off.

"Lets get you home," the man grunts, pulling Sirius into a darkened alley away from prying eyes. They spin on the spot, disappearing with a pop.

Sirius is laid down on something soft and comfortable. He mummers appreciatively, his eyes slipping closed as the other man watches on with a concerned expression.

**.x0x.**

When he awakes the next morning, he doesn't know where he is. Part of him presumes he has been with somebody again, but he gradually recognises his surroundings, gradually realises where he's laid.

Remus' home.

Coffee is thrust into his hand by the man himself. "Drink. There's a hang-over potion in there for you."

Sirius sips obediently; his head clears, his thoughts become coherent.

"You've got some explaining to do," Remus says, sitting down on the floor and leaning back against the coffee table. "A hell of a lot of explaining to do actually."

Sirius stares for a few seconds before it all rushes back: the dancing… the people… the bouncers… "I- I don't know, Moony," he replies eventually, eyebrows angled in a frown as he tries to work it out. "I don't know what I did wrong."

Remus' expression softens.

"I was only… I was only dancing," Sirius carries on, the mug between his hands starting to shake, "What's wrong with dancing?"

Remus hands a newspaper article to Sirius. He takes it, eyes widening as he sees himself in the muggle picture, sees himself dancing with another man.

"What's wrong with dancing?" he repeats softly.

"Nothing," Remus says, equally as quiet, "There's nothing wrong with you."

Words in the article stand out, labelling, pointing, hurting…

"I'm not-," he gestures at the page, his voice cracking, "Am I?"

Remus chuckles softly. "How am I meant to know? I don't keep tabs of all the people you sleep with."

"But it's not- there's nothing- I'm still me right?" His voice is demanding yet insecure; his eyes are panicked and wary.

"You'll always be Padfoot to me. Anyway," Remus takes the newspaper page, setting it on fire, "What do they know?"

The blue flames shoot up to the ceiling, stopping as quickly as they started. Ash flutters down, disappearing before it touches the ground.

Sirius smiles.

"I'm sorry for ruining your night Remus, I-," Sirius mumbles, "But thank-you."

"What are friends for, right?" Remus smiles back to him, amber eyes blinking in the sun light.

Just an hour later and Sirius is ready to leave.

Remus walks him to the door, where they stand face to face for a little while, both caught in separate thoughts. "Well, bye then," Sirius mumbles eventually, leaning over to hug Remus. "Between us, right?"

Remus nods, "Of course. Between us."

And without thinking, without realising what he's doing; Sirius seals it with a kiss.

* * *

Had this ready for a while, just being lazy in not posting it.

Well, it's pretty weird and pretty short with quite a choppy style. Yeah, I've sort of been experimenting recently.

Again, was a challenge fic. Most of mine have been challenges recently...

Much thanks to my beta HallowedInk too!

Review xD

P.s Sorry about Bite Me, that one had a time limit and I didn't write it until the day it was due so it was quite rushed and I hadn't realised just how out of place that kiss was. I'll probably swap it round so Sirius starts the kiss... I just wanted Remus to brave for once xD


End file.
